Fredzilla
Fred, also known as Fredzilla, is a member of the third version of the Japanese superhero team Big Hero 6. Background Fred is a descendant of the Ainu, a group of indigenous people of Japan, and grew up on a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Hokkaido, Japan. Powers and abilities *'Monster Aura Generation:' Like his nickname suggests, Fred has the ability to summon a colossal Godzilla-like aura. This aura acts as a sentient armor to protect him from attacks and reinforce Fred with strength and stamina used to deliver powerful blows and brute force. The aura can change its size, though it still enhances Fred's physical abilities even when used at less than half its full size. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' As an "initiation" test at Big Hero 6, Go-Go Tomago and Honey Lemon tried to attack Fred by surprise, but he proved to have superior reflexes as he managed to stop Go-Go's punch and at the same time grab the two plates he was holding before they fell to the floor. History When the superhero team Big Hero 6 was looking for new recruits, Fred was the last member to be recruited, following Wasabi No-Ginger. Later, the team meets up with Fred in the U.S. during their mission to protect a scientist named Keigi Iosama. Their objective would be to enroll into a high school to keep themselves inconspicuous. He briefly gets into a fight with Go-Go and Honey Lemon during the team's breakfast, leading to a short rumble between him and the rest of Big Hero 6 (sans Hiro). At the high school, it is revealed that Fred is a coach for a football team when he is not working as a superhero. After Wasabi and Go-Go participated with the football team Fred coached, they soon battle Badgal and her array of personal villains Brute, Gunsmith and Whiplash. Soon, when Big Hero 6 go back to Japan, they are contacted by Spider-Man in helping him foil one of Doctor Octopus' plans. They destroy his worldwide bases to prevent missile launches, and return to Japan once again where they face Everwraith. Fred arrives with Furi Wamu, then jumps from her jet to attack Everwraith, although it doesn't work since Everwraith is an ethereal entity and could fight Fred's kaiju aura. When the team manage to break through Everwraith's force field, Fred uses his aura to throw Baymax at the last missile. The team succeed and Everwraith is captured, thus leading to Spider-Man defeating Octopus. Trivia *The dinosaur in Fred's shirt is actually another Marvel character called Devil Dinosaur. *He doesn't actually like the codename Fredzilla. Gallery Fred drinks juice.png Fred aura.png Fred dinosaur.png Fred fights Brute.png|Fred fights the Brute. Go-Go and Fred.png Fred attacks car.png Fredzilla car.png Baymax watching Fred.png Whoops.png BH6 group shot.png BH6 Titanium Man.png Spider-Man heroes.png Fred's name.png Fred Everwraith.png Fred vs Everwraith.png BayMAXIMUM Combat Armor.png Fred tosses Baymax.png BH6 BNH Concepts 2.png|Fred and Wasabi designs. Fredzilla design notes.png Category:Big Hero 6 (Marvel) characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Big Hero 6 (Marvel) members